Such an external pacemaker is used to support the cardiac function particularly after operative interventions on the human heart. In this case, it can function as a pure pacemaker and emit stimulation pulses to the heart in order to predetermine a specific pulse frequency or a specific cardiac rhythm and/or to avoid possibly dangerous cardiac arrhythmias.
In acute emergencies, for example if the patient suffers a dangerous cardiac arrhythmia, in particular ventricular fibrillation, it may be necessary also to emit a defibrillation and/or cardioversion pulse to the heart in order to eliminate the cardiac arrhythmia.
However, if an electrode suitable only for the pacemaker stimulation is used in such an emergency, an additional defibrillation and/or cardioversion device is required for the defibrillation and/or cardioversion.